The University of Colorado Cancer Center is a "Center' within the School of Medicine at the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center. The Cancer Center goals are: 1) to contribute through coordinated research, clinical, control and educational activities effort to the eventual elimination of cancer as a human health problem, and 2) to provide the citizens of the State of Colorado and the Rocky Mountain region with state-of-the-art cancer research, therapy, control and educational programs. The Cancer Center serves 6 million people in Colorado and the 7 surrounding states in the Rocky Mountain region. The 190 Cancer Center members have more than $21 million (annual direct costs) in peer reviewed grants and contracts relating to the cancer problem. Cancer Center members provide care to approximately one-third of the cancer population in the region and enter more than 400 patients on cancer clinical trials each year. The Cancer Center enters an increasing number of patients of clinical trials emphasizing novel trials of the Center and high priority trials of the National Cancer Institute. The majority of cancer educational and control programs in the region are organized by Cancer Center members. The Center provides the major centralized support for these functions through its 10 shared "core" facilities in Biostatistics, Clinical Investigations, Cytogenetics, Fermentation, Flow Cytometry, Histopathology/Tissue Procurement, Laboratory Animals/Transgenic Animals, Macromolecular Resources, Radiological Sciences and Tissue Culture/Monoclonal Antibodies. The Cancer Center has 14 institutional members including the Health Sciences Center schools, affiliated hospitals and other institutions with a primary focus in cancer. The chief executive officers of these organizations form the Cancer Center Board which assures coordination of the cancer effort in the region. The Cancer Center has four major program divisions: Basic Research, Clinical Activities, Education and Control. The Basic Research and Clinical Activities Divisions are divided into: Immunology; Molecular Biology; Growth Regulation; Cell Surface; Hormones and Cancer; Chromosomes, Mutation and Carcinogenesis; Medical Oncology; Surgical Oncology; Radiation Oncology; Nursing Oncology; and Pediatric Oncology program areas. The primary planning and operational decisions of the Cancer Center are made by the Management Committee which consists of the Director, Deputy Director, Associate Directors and Program Leaders. The University of Colorado Cancer Center has become the leader for the interdisciplinary study of cancer in the Rocky Mountain Region.